Deleted Scene from Captain America Civil War
by HieiYYH
Summary: A scene in the car in Germany with Sam, Bucky, and Steve that shows how they can easily corrupt Steve if they try hard enough. No shipping.


Steve, Sam, and Bucky are in the vintage volkswagon beetle in Germany, heading to the airport after collecting their weapons from Sharon.

After seemingly sitting in awkward silence forever, Steve said, "We don't have to be dead silent the whole way there. We are allowed to talk."

"Your old friend here isn't much of a conversationalist, Steve," Sam said, then glanced at the back seat to see Bucky not reacting.

Bucky confessed, "I haven't had many people to talk do in the last 70 years."

"Not even during the time you were in Bucharest?" Steve asked.

"I avoided people to avoid getting spotted," he said, "as you can see, that worked out great."

Sam asked, "After all of this time you don't have anything on your mind? You don't have any questions for Steve? Nothing? This man hasn't been able to shut up about you for the last two years, you know. I'm actually glad I don't have to hear about what great friends you were back in the day anymore."

Bucky glanced down and said, "I don't know how to ask."

"Just say it," Sam encouraged him.

Bucky looked Steve in the eyes as best as he could from the backseat and asked, "You still a virgin?"

"God," Steve said as he went over the center line and swerved back into his own lane, "don't ask me things like that while I'm driving."

"Answer the question, Steve," Sam said seriously.

"I'm not," Steve said shakily, then shook his head in disappointment with himself and said, "Goddammit, Bucky. Why?"

Sam laughed and said, "Seriously man, you're like what, 98, and still haven't gotten any?"

Steve said, "We need to talk about something else."

"Even after all of this time with you being 6 foot 2 and muscular you still can't land a woman," Bucky said, "what is wrong with you?"

"You just saw me get kissed," Steve said defensively, "I have a woman in my life, I'm just gentlemanly about it, unlike you."

Bucky said, "I'm just reminded of a phrase I said to you back in like 1939 or '40. I don't know if you remember it, do you?"

Steve shook his head and said, "I don't know what you're remembering, Bucky."

"Well I do," he said, "I said to you, 'Steve, women don't mind your body, it's your stale personality they don't like.' Remember? I said that to you after you turned down another date I tried to set you up with, in 1940, I remember now. If anything, this proves that I was right and you know it."

It took everything Sam had to hold himself back as he patiently waited for Steve to say something. "What was his comback to that?" Sam begged, "Come on, guys, don't leave me hanging. What kind of water did he try to use to treat that 3rd degree burn? What was his comback?"

"He didn't have one," Bucky said calmly.

"I don't have a stale personality," Steve said hastily, "I can be exciting and fun and dangerous when I want to be."

Sam said, "Oo, did you hear that? Captain America is **dangerous**! Watch out everybody!" He burst out laughing.

"Really Steve?" Bucky asked, "I dare you to roll through the next stop sign we come across."

"No," Steve said.

Sam asked, "Why not? You're too scared?"

"It's against the law!" Steve replied.

"It's a roll through," Sam explained, "as long as you look both ways when you're doing it, it's not _that_ dangerous. Come on, look one's coming up. Do it." He paused and chanted. "Do it. Do it. Do it!"

Steve said, "Alright! Alright! Alright! Would you calm down?" He came up to the stop sign, and instead of completing a full stop he rolled through.

"Oh!" Sam shouted, then sang, "Woop, woop, that's the sound of the police!"

"What?" Bucky asked.

Steve jumped and said, "Don't scare me like that."

Sam said, "Bucky it's from a song. Hey, look out everyone, we have a serious criminal right here! He rolls through all of the stop signs everywhere he goes! He's dangerous! We have to keep him locked up forever and ever now!"

"I'm going to die on this flight to Siberia," Steve said, "I can feel it." He pulled into the parking garage of the airport.


End file.
